


Not Approved Bathhouse Activities

by Accidentallytechohazardous



Category: Bleach
Genre: Bathroom Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:44:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4025599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accidentallytechohazardous/pseuds/Accidentallytechohazardous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sassy redhead and obstinate punk are left alone in a public bathhouse after a long day of training. You won’t BELIEVE what happens next!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Approved Bathhouse Activities

“Hey, can you get my back?”

Renji’s voice bounces off the tile floor, reverberating from the each corner of the almost empty bathhouse in fading leaps. The water splashes and pushes against the rim of the bath, growing and ebbing, as he shifts around to offer the washcloth to Shuuhei.

The other is not particularly enthusiastic about the request just now, having already leaned back with the edge of tile digging comfortably into his back and his arms braced behind him so that the length of his body could be stretched out and relaxed. Steam rises off of the water in a thick, soupy fog, hot and muggy enough to fall asleep in. He cracked open one eyelid begrudgingly. “Now?”

“No, Hisagi, just pencil it in some time this week.” Renji replies, the corner of his lips dipping into a scowl. “Yeah, now. It’ll only take a minute. C’mon. I can’t reach, and it’s like the holy pinnacle of friendly bonding.”

A scoff escapes Shuuhei, belligerently sinking deeper into the water and the enveloping warmth. The water slips over his abdomen, running streaks of bronze and brass against his skin from the reflecting light. Everything becomes pleasantly numb under the water- sore muscles, worn skin, even old wounds are licked away.

Eventually, Shuuhei responds “Do I look like the kind of guy who’s does stuff like that?”

“What, bonding or touching naked people?”

Shuuhei takes the time to kick Renji’s knee under the water, creating a splash and a noise of complaint from the other as he does so. “I mean rituals like that, you entire asshole.”

Everything is slower underwater, too. Probably because Shuuhei is already hazy and moving against the current, so kicking his legs around feels like moving in slow motion. The water runs off of Renji’s arm when he raises it, racing down the tan length of his bicep in shiny beads as he pulls back his arm and tosses his washcloth to land on Shuuhei’s face with a gentle, wet ‘slap.’ “It’ll take you two minutes.”

Thick, damp terrycloth is peeled off of Shuuhei’s face, and Renji pushes his wet hair over his shoulder that it can drape down his chest instead of covering his back. The eye-popping red doesn’t retain quite as much of it’s vibrancy when soaked, dimmed down to a much darker and denser hue.

The washcloth is soft and textured over Shuuhei’s hands, against the roughened up pads of his fingers and he can imagine how it must feel to have that cloth running over the muscles in his back after a long day, rubbing the soothing heat and the relaxing water into his skin. He isn’t surprised when Renji’s spine curls and a long breath is exhaled through his nose. The broad, bulk of him melts like wax when Shuuhei drags the cloth over skin that becomes glossy with moisture.

The redhead makes a rumbly, pleased noise and stretches his arms over his head. “Tha-at’s it. That’s the ticket. You wanna get my trapezius?”

“I’m washing your back, not drawing a chiropractical diagram. Use real words.”

“It’s the middle. Lil’ lower than where you are right now. Now you’re getting it.” Shuuhei can’t see to confirm, but he can very nearly hear the smarmy grin on Renji’s face. Mischievous lips pulling back over long teeth, face rosy from the hot water and the steam-smothered air, recklessly relaxed. “And would it kill you to scrub in circles? Take some pride in your work- ow. Okay!” That last bit is quickly tacked on when Shuuhei plunges his hand under the water to sharply jab Renji’s side. The resulting, ungraceful flail gets a faceful of water splashed into his face, but with Renji quieting down Shuuhei will take it.

There’s a thick, cloudy fog on the floor tiles from the humidity. Moisture accumulates on Shuuhei’s brow, inching down the bridge of his nose and tasting of salt as it rolls over his lips. A tentative suggestion of “Want me to go lower?” is asked with a growing sense of compliance.

Renji does. He grunts and gets up in his seat to sit down on his legs that less of him can be submerged underwater. Wet skin squeaks against porcelain tile as Renji lays out his elbow over the rim of the bath to rest his head against.

“Don’t fall asleep.” Shuuhei warns him, shifting in his own seat that he can face Renji’s back without having to twist around. His knees touch against the bottom of Renji’s feet, momentarily startled to feel such intensely rough, calloused skin in comparison to the softer planes across the back and shoulder.

Shuuhei draws the cloth further down Renji’s body, across the dip on his spine down to where the water laps at his hips. It’s nearly hypnotic, watching as each subtle movement of Renji’s breathing, of Shuuhei just barely moving beside him, causes a ripple effect that sends the bathwater gently careening against them. In this muted kind of motion, the water can’t push or pull against them, but fills the space around them no matter how they move. It’s comforting, in a strange way. The baths are so much nicer once they’ve been emptied out and busiest thing in the building is the light dancing off the slow, lazy currents in the water.

In the exact same way he feels obligated to do anything he finds himself doing, including work and a number of perhaps excessive hobbies, Shuuhei feels just as obligated to take advantage of these kinds of rare and indulgent moments.

“You’re going a little low there, hot shot.” Renji points out when the washcloth begins to scale the back of his waist, heading for water level.

“Do you want me to stop?” Shuuhei asks, and he’s genuinely curious how Renji will respond. He’s not always the most predictable of people. Or the most cooperative. Renji hums like he’s thinking about the answer very carefully. “I wouldn’t say that just yet.”

“Then I’ll keep going.”

The washcloth is so waterlogged, it feels thin as tissue paper between Shuuhei’s hands and Renji’s skin. It dives below the water, continuing to brush down over the ink scaling broad hips to the curve of his ass. Something that Renji, apparently, takes to quite positively by the way he leans back so that his shoulder can thud against Shuuhei’s chest and ropes of damp, red hair can stick to his neck.

“If someone were to walk through the entrance right now.” Shuuhei points out, and spreads his fingers. He wants to touch Renji without the barrier of the terrycloth. With just his fingertips escaping the edge of the fabric and finding rough, worn skin that feels that much softer underwater. “We’d have a hard time explaining it. Or maybe we’d make them feel so awkward that they’d leave.”

“That strategy doesn’t always work as well as you’d think it would.” Renji retorts and leaves Shuuhei to wonder what the hell that’s supposed to mean. He’s also reminded how considerably bigger Renji is in terms of wideness about the shoulders and torso in the weight being pressed against him. The closeness makes it easy for Shuuhei to glide his hand under the water, holding the washcloth by his palm, to trace over Renji’s hip to his inner thighs. Looking for a reaction. An outlet for this build-up of heat rolling off like the beads of water and curls of steam.

The water spills over the lip of the bath and runs down tiles as Renji turns his entire body around in one motion, and the washcloth is finally banished to the bottom of the tub as Shuuhei throws it aside in exchange for Renji’s lips on his.

Shuuhei’s fingers comb through Renji’s hair, finding enough of it to grab. He expected it to be stringy and coarse from being wet for so long, but it’s still soft and smooth. Renji will need to comb it out later that it doesn’t get tangled from being played with. His fingers catch dark red strands to pull, and Renji releases a hot, noisy breath into Shuuhei’s mouth.

Renji’s hands cut through the water, diving underneath to hook under Shuuhei’s knees and draw him up onto Renji’s lap. Slick, bare skin slides against skin, bodies pressing against each other in unbearable heat. There’s barely one indignant noise of surprise from Shuuhei when he’s pulled up by the grace of Renji’s hands lifting his ass, but it’s easy repaid with the way Renji’s head rolls back when Shuuhei runs the edge of his teeth over a tattooed neck.

His skin feels heavy, Shuuhei not being too sure where the water ends and the sweat begins. It flattens his hair to his face, sticking to Renji’s hair. The wet sounds of splashing water and the wet sounds of lips smacking. Renji feels like a furnace underneath him, spiking red hot when Shuuhei rolls his hips they collide again. That washing session must have had a hell of an influence, because Renji’s movements are still fluid and loose in he reacts and moves against Shuuhei. There is rare sense of patience to them that one doesn’t usually find in the lieutenant of the Sixth division.

Breathlessly, Shuuhei runs his hand over his brow as he pulls away, trying to unstick his hair and in the process just blocking his vision with more droplets running over his eyes. His chest feels like he can’t possibly put enough oxygen into it, the air being so humid and heavy. Renji tugs a little at Shuuhei’s waist, thin eyes looking up through a face face full of hanging, disheveled wet hair. His eyebrows look borrowed with either impatience or curiosity.

“We should get out.” Shuuhei explains, sitting up and trying to tear his mind away from make-out-mode to processing how to disengage himself from Renji’s lap. “We’re gonna get pruny.” More importantly, if things get intense in the bath it could end up really unpleasant and embarrassing for everyone. “Gross.” Renji agrees and subtly checks his hands for raisin-like wrinkles, bless him.

Getting hoisted up to straddle Renji’s lap was a lot easier than trying to get down from there. Shuuhei attempts to feel around for the bottom of the bath with his foot, managing to find solid tile with his toes before artfully slipping and nearly cracking his skull open on the edge. Renji’s arm catching him saves Shuuhei from an untimely and unfortunate death, but fails to soften the blow from the sound of his cackles echoing around the room.

“I had that.” Shuuhei insists, hands curled around the lip of the bath like a drowning cat before allowing Renji to help him up.

“Sure.” Renji slaps his hands on outer tiles and pushes himself up onto his knees, taking a good deal of water with him that runs down into a puddle on the floor. As he stands up to full height, Shuuhei’s eyes catches light like flashes of gold running down the outside of his legs. “Need a boost?”

“I’ll manage.” Shuuhei makes the executive decision not to admit that the view from down here is pretty good so maybe he could just hang out for a little longer, actually. It’s unbelievably warm, Shuuhei braces himself for cold air when he pulls himself up onto the floor but the steam has the heat packed in.

So he’s wholly unprepared for Renji’s teeth to plant themselves on his lips, massive hands scraping up Shuuhei’s body as he’s dragged across the floor to find his back pressed against cold metal. It draws a gasp of surprise as hot skin is pressed against a sudden chill, Shuuhei’s hands searching behind him to find the outside of the shower stall he’s pushed up against. When Renji’s lips move, painting a splatter of kisses down Shuuhei’s jaw to his neck, his mouth was finally free to complain. “You’re bossy.”

“And you’re one to talk.” Renji says between scraping his canines over Shuuhei’s throat, drawing a fervent inhale that covered a softer noise. “I just wanted to take a bath. I asked a simple favor. You’re the one who got all touchy-feely-kissy about it.”

“I was moved by the moment.” Shuuhei feels the corner of his lips turn up, running one hand up the back of Renji’s neck to find a thick handful of hair to grab ahold of again. His other hand takes the time to wrap around the solid mass of a tattooed bicep. “Who knows when we’ll have another opportunity like this again.”

It looked like Renji would have said something in reply to that, but whatever it was got cut off the moment Shuuhei pulls him up to eye-level. Instead what was received was a loud, rough, keening noise, Renji’s eyes eyes blown wide and dark when meeting Shuuhei’s gaze.

A hot breath rolls out of Renji’s open mouth like smoke, lips lolling open and panting. This was more like the Renji that Shuuhei knows- passionate and driven by dead-on instinct. Shuuhei almost doesn’t realize how captivated he was, with his heart was pounding against the inside of his ribcage like the mallet of a drum, until Renji rolls his body against Shuuhei’s and his entire rhythm is shot straight to hell.

It feeks like there was an impossible amount of empty space in this building, places to fill with their bodies. One hand still gripping Renji’s hair like a lifeline and the other grabbing the strong edge of his jaw to pull in for another deep kiss. He needs to fill every part with everything at once. Each individual inch of his body, every plane of his thoughts that had flatlined the moment he felt Renji’s skin brush his lips.

What brings him back to himself is, ironically, Renji’s hand splayed out on his chest. And it takes a moment to realize that Renji’s hand isn’t just spread there, it’s pushing away. Disengaging. Only as soon as Shuuhei releases his grasp on Renji does he realize why-

The sound of footsteps.

Of many, many footsteps.

There are a number of things Shuuhei could do here, each option more reasonable than the last. But none of them are ideal, or would successfully cover certain- aspects of their recent activities that have since become more difficult to ignore. So instead, he does none of those things and opts for looping his arm around Renji’s waist. He pulls roughly, spinning the both of them into the relative privacy of the stall and yanking the curtain closed behind them.

Renji’s shoulder knocks against tile and he manages a grunt of protest before Shuuhei shoves his finger against the redhead’s lips, silencing him just in time for the incoming fleet of footsteps rushing in. A stampede of rowdy, hollering shinigami that must have just returned from a mission or a training session to encroach on two innocent lieutenants’ extremely private time.

The daunting task of filling up empty space is no longer an issue, it’s pretty cramped here in the shower. The walls are narrow when compared to Renji’s huge shoulders, it would be difficult if Renji and Shuuhei wanted to switch places without banging against the sides and drawing attention to themselves. Already, the showerheads on either side of them burst on as the entering patrons rinse themselves off before getting into the bath. There’s a burble of laughter and a fair deal of loud chatter mixed in with the chorus of water streaming against skin.

Shuuhei looks at Renji, and they share similar looks as they both think the same thing. Shuuhei raises his brow, intent on not being the first to back down. The smarmy, wolfish grin returns to Renji’s face and he reaches behind him to slam the shower handle on, beginning the game anew.

Instantly the jet sprays water down on them and while Renji blocks most of it, Shuuhei’s vision becomes blurry and streaky and lights seem to pop in yellows and whites above him. The clattering of activity around them buzzes in his ears, he feels entirely tense and coiled, ready to spring. And when he presses himself up against Renji, fixing his mouth on the redhead’s neck and making his way down to the tattoos criss-crossing over his collarbone, the breathy noise that escapes Renji’s lips is lost in the surrounding din. That same overwhelming urge to seize the moment takes hold once again.

Renji growls, a raspy and tight sound that squeaks out from between gritted teeth, bucking his hips against Shuuhei in a way that jars him from head to toe like an earthquake. Though that noise was nothing in comparison to the hiss Shuuhei gets when he reachs between them to take both of their dicks in his hand.

“Shit-”and for a moment it seemed like it might actually be loud enough to attract the attention of someone outside. With his free hand, Shuuhei placed his palm on the back of Renji’s neck and dragged him in for another kiss. Something to keep Renji’s mouth busy and those sounds of need muffled.

Almost experimentally, Shuuhei pumps his head up and down his and Renji’s shafts. Still slick and slippery, his palm glides smoothly, and even he can’t stop himself from biting down on Renji’s bottom lip. His thumb teases the head of Renji’s cock, rubbing sensitive skin that is trying to thrust into his hand for more friction.

A gasp came out of Renji as if it had been grabbed inside his lungs and ripped out, breaking the kiss in favor of leaning his forehead against Shuuhei’s as he struggles for breath. The spray from the showerhead still ricocheting off Renji’s back, drops scattered against Shuuhei’s face and warning him that the water was beginning to cool down. Just as well. This wasn’t going to last forever. Shuuhei’s heart leaps into his throat when he heard voices directly in front of the stall, just behind the curtain. But nobody was barging in. Nobody was telling them they couldn’t get away with this.

There’s splashing echoing all around the room now. The constant clamor of joking, yelling, broken fragments of conversation surrounding them but it’s all melting into white noise, a blurring, buzzing static when all Shuuhei can really hear is Renji keening and his own deep breaths when he keepings moving his hand up and down, building and building on that pressure.

One warm, calloused hand grips Shuuhei’s hip for balance, nails digging into his skin like Renji wants to drag Shuuhei closer. With skin pressed flush against skin, Shuuhei’s not sure that would even be physically possible. Renji’s palm slaps against the shower wall, keeping balance for both of them.

And Shuuhei is glad for it, because it means he can concentrate on generating this pleasure, rubbing their hard cocks together until his skin feels hot and overstimulated and electric while his other hand keeps Renji in view. Water streaming over Renji’s head, catching on his hair and falling in shiny rivets down strands of red like hot wax, his face flushed with the same persistant heat Shuuhei feels under his own skin, and kiss-swollen lips hanging open. It’s enough to make Shuuhei go breathless- to stop and stare and marvel if he weren’t so hell-bent on keeping the movement going.

Renji looks at him with dark eyes under darker lashes, and Shuuhei can feel Renji’s hot breath on his lips. Close enough to taste again and again and again.

On the very edge of release, hanging on by the nails and about to slip, a shout nearly escapes out of Shuuhei’s mouth only to be covered by Renji clamping his mouth down over Shuuhei’s. Together their noises are muffled, stamped down under the surrounding crowd and under each other as release shakes it’s way through their body. First Renji, whose fingers dig into Shuuhei’s flesh hard enough to leave dark fingerprints like splotches of ink over paper. Then Shuuhei, who’s world teeters and sways as his knees feel like they’re melting into a liquid underneath him.

Whatever kind of game they were playing it still carries an odd sense of victory. Albeit an extremely inappropriate one. The kind deprived of some common decency. As his relief powers through him, Shuuhei finds himself reveling in this shared secret. A story for his and Renji’s eyes, only.

In the end, their fingers still got wrinkly, and Shuuhei knew that Renji would have a long stretch of complaining to do about that later. Though the exact scenario of how the two of them managed to eat up so much time in the bath would not be explored.


End file.
